


Real Swords and Polished Silverware

by OscarLeogere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin's magic is revealed Arthur threatens to turn him in. Not wanting to be executed he casts a spell on Arthur to prevent him from outing Merlin. Hijinks ensue when Arthur decides that crime shouldn't pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Swords and Polished Silverware

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit cracky, but all in good humour.

Merlin pursed his lips and looked across to Arthur standing with his mouth wide open shaking his head slightly and stepping backwards to increase the distance between them.

"You're a sorcerer?"

"Very astute your majesty..." 

Arthur raised his sword and swallowed again trying to return saliva to his now dry throat and mouth. Merlin took a step forward.

"Stay away from me."

"Arthur, do you know how easy it would be for me to have killed you over the past few years? I am not your enemy, my destiny is to protect you... so I'll answer any questions you have and we will return to Camelot and we will never talk of this again."

Merlin nodded slightly and Arthur's sword burned into his hand causing him to drop it. Arthur took another step backwards and felt himself push against a tree behind him. "I will tell my father what you are... He will execute you."

"I have only used my magic to help you Arthur. I just slayed a beast that wanted to kill you, I have healed you when you have been on death's door more times than you can count... I would advise against you trying to tell the king."

"Stop with the threats Merlin we are going back to Camelot and you are going to your death."

Merlin shrugged slightly before walking towards the horses. As Arthur bound his wrists he remained silent and it was only as they marched towards the gates of Camelot that Merlin muttered the spell that would save him.

"Arthur, before we go to your father and the guards see me tied and bound... I want you to know that I have enchanted you. So that you can never tell anyone that I am a sorcerer, if you try to speak it your tongue will fail you, if you try to write it your hand will cramp up. If you wish to slay me you can do so by your own sword but you will not use your father as an excuse."

"Merlin are you really telling me I can't tell people you're a --" Arthur's tongue went slack and he slurred something incomprehensible. "You're a --"

Merlin smiled, "Now, now sire, you should watch your tongue." His eyes flashed bright gold and the rope around his wrists came undone. Merlin placed his hands on the reins of his horse and galloped towards the gates of Camelot, with Arthur behind him all the way. The sorcerer was not killed on that day, a small dinner was of course held to celebrate the successful slaying of the beast, everyone attended in equally spirited measure... except for Arthur who sat next the King in near silence.

"Arthur, are you well?"

"Yes I'm fine. I was just considering the influx of magical beasts we've experiencing recently and I was trying to figure out why."

"Magic knows no bounds, it knows that it is soon to be vanquished from this world forever... I imagine it's their last attempt to stop our work." Uther paused for a moment, "good will win this battle. Anyway, it is getting late I must retire for the night."

Uther stood and left before Arthur had time to protest and was stuck with the remaining few lords and ladies for the rest of the night until finally, after the last one went to bed, he could return to his quarters. When he finally entered his room after a long day he lay back for a moment to think before being startled by Merlin entering loudly. Arthur jumped up as quickly as he could and eyed Merlin suspiciously.

"I am here to prepare you for bed. We can use this as an opportunity to talk?" Merlin said after the silence became unbearable.

"I don't wish for your assistance tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"Stop being such a prat, you're drunk, I know you require assistance so..."

"I'd rather be a prat than a liar."

"You'd have executed me for doing nothing more than what I have sworn to do."

"You don't know that." Merlin glared for a moment unsure how to respond but Arthur continued, "Okay, so what if I would have done? Why couldn't you tell me earlier if you were going to --" His tongue failed him again.

"I wasn't going to enchant you. I'm still your servant Arthur, so am I dismissed or am I helping you change for bed?"

“You may stay.” Arthur shook his head to himself after he spoke.

Merlin considered stripping him magically, but decided against it… Arthur wouldn’t trust him if he constantly paraded the fact that he was a sorcerer. He had to wait, bide his time and maybe then he would be safe. Merlin walked over to Arthur, grabbed his hand and pulled him up so he was standing once more. He released Arthur’s belt and pulled his tunic over his head. Arthur pushed Merlin away immediately after.

“I can manage the rest Merlin, I’m not a girl.” Arthur paused and began to undo his breeches.

Merlin turned away, walked out of the room and yawned to himself. The day hadn’t gone exactly to plan but he was too tired to think about that and as he stumbled through to bed he closed his eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

~

It wasn’t until dawn that Merlin woke up to the sound of loud knocking and guards entering his room. He jumped awake and tried to push them off him but they were much too strong. He knew that Arthur couldn’t have found a way to break the spell… At least, he thought he couldn’t have done.

Merlin relaxed himself and found himself thrown to the floor with a bag of silverware from the castle.

He was in thrown in front of Arthur and Uther sitting in adjacent chairs. They exchanged a few words between them until Arthur broke the silence.

“Merlin, this stolen silverware was found in your house with Gaius, we are not deluded enough to think that Gaius has found a way to carry all of this so we wish to charge you with the theft of the goods.”

“Arthur, you were awfully drunk last night… Do you not recall that you ordered me to polish this silverware for first thing today?” Merlin spoke calmly.

Uther looked at Arthur in a state of disbelief, “Arthur! You did not tell me that you were drunk last night, how were you supposed to entertain our guests while intoxicated?”

“I… I… Father! I was not drunk last night; I remember the whole evening well.”

It was at this point that Gaius interrupted, “If I remember correctly you engaged in an awful lot of discussion about how magic was everywhere nowadays. You never normally show such paranoia when sober.”

“Well said Gaius, it seems we shouldn’t be trusting Arthur to drink at parties for quite some time with events like this. Merlin must have been up all night polishing this silverware; it’s not been so well polished in hundreds of years.” Uther glanced up at the rest of the court for a moment. “Merlin, we’re sorry to have inconvenienced you like this. Arthur, hopefully you will show more trust in your manservant and less trust in strangers who just want a few gold coins from the Prince.” 

With that Merlin and Arthur were dismissed and when they returned to Arthur’s quarters there was a brief silence before Merlin started laughing. “Is that the best you can come up with Arthur? Besides if I were charged of theft, I’m pretty certain that I wouldn’t be executed for it. I really thought better of your plans than that.”

Arthur grimaced, “Well, I have training in a minute so you better get yourself ready to carry down my armour.”

“Of course my liege” Merlin gave a sarcastic bow.

~

“We’re going to be training with real swords and armour today, so everyone should be extra careful because we don’t want any injuries.” Arthur spoke clearly in his leadership voice that he made sure to be using when talking to the knights.

“Well, the only people at risk are those ladies…” Gwaine winked and everyone turned to look at him, “Y’know. Because afterwards they’ll be playing with my real --”

“Swiftly moving on,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Pair up!”

Arthur was left without a partner, “Merlin, you’re with me I guess…”

Merlin sighed and stood up but before he had a chance to go over there was a shout from Gwaine, “Hey Merlin, want to swap with Percy? We want someone to be able to put Arthur to the test…”

Merlin shrugged and Percy voiced approval with the swap so it was done. The training went reasonably well for the first twenty minutes until a vague cry of pain was heard from Arthur. Merlin and Gwaine immediately threw their swords down and followed the cry.

“What the fuck has happened here?” Gwaine asked as he saw Arthur on the floor gripping his arm tightly.

Merlin pushed past Gwaine and Percy and looked down at Arthur’s arm. “I’ve seen wounds like this before. I’ll need to go back to get thread and a needle, the wound is superficial. If one of the ladies has a handkerchief the wound needs to be cleaned before I get back.”

Merlin ran off quickly and Arthur stood up. “Gwaine and Percy, looks like you two are paired up after all.”

Percy shrugged, “With how you’ve been fighting so far, I think Merlin should be fighting you after all.”

Leon called to the other knights to send them back to their training as he saw Merlin running back into sight.

Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder, “I think you should sit back down for this. Did you clean your wound?” Arthur shook his head. “Well, glad to know that the crown prince is still incapable of looking after himself.”

Merlin took his neckerchief from around his neck and dabbed away the small bits of dirt from the edge of the red wound. “If you want to kill me, it would be easier to take me on a hunting trip again. I can be hit by a stray crossbow bolt easier than the knights can let you attack me with a sword.”

“I wasn’t going to…” Arthur winced as Merlin jabbed him hard in the wound. “I could have been quick.”

“The execution plan was much better if a little naïve… you underestimate the favour I hold in the court for putting up with you, even with your father. Short of a confession of magic you’d struggle to get me executed.” Merlin went silent for a moment as he tied the end of the thread. “It would be easier to heal this wound with magic, I’ll redo the stiches in a few days, and we’ll have to pour some alcohol onto it when we get back to the castle to get out the last of the dirt.”

Arthur scowled a little, “I have a wager to make Merlin.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and sat next to Arthur looking across the field at the knights practising their parries and feints.

“I want to challenge you to a duel. Not to the death but first blood. If I win, you turn yourself in… If you win, you may stay in Camelot as long as you never use magic again.”

Merlin’s smile fell, “If I refuse?”

“I will tell my father you made a pass at me, demand you get sent into exile for the insult and then I would wait for the moment you break that exile and execute you.” Arthur paused.

“Well, that all sounds very serious. I think I’d like to see you try and convince the court that I would be interested in someone as obnoxious as you…” Merlin paused and saw Arthur looking slightly insulted. “I’m very sorry, but people trying to get me killed are the worst.”

“You lied to me.”

“You would have killed me. You can forgive me.”

“No, I don’t think I can. You betrayed my trust and have shown no trust in me. Why should I forgive you?”

“Then try your father, I hear that I made a pass at you.” Merlin sighed. “Then, if that fails I will accept your duel, but I want to rework the conditions...”

“I will have to wait a few days before telling my father, I accused you of theft today.” Arthur paused smiling slightly. “A sorcerer has no place in Camelot, especially one as seemingly competent as you.”

~

Over a few seemingly endless days the warmer weather of the spring had transformed into the unbearable heat of the summer. Even the Moors would struggle with heat like this.

“Merlin, is this weather your doing?” Arthur pursed his lips as he fanned himself with his quill at his desk.

“I have never been one for summer sun. I much prefer cloudy days and thunder storms.” Merlin was stood next to the bed stripping it and changing it for fresh linen. “So that’s a no.”

“I think your spell is wearing off. It doesn’t seem to be preventing so much speech as it was at first.” Arthur twisted the quill in his hand as he returned it to the page to finish the letter to Lord Bayard.

“I weakened it. It was compelling you to tell me your plots to kill me. I found it tiresome. It is enhanced by a spell which reflects intent and volume of speech.”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pulled his tunic from clinging to his chest again, “Oh, well… I wanted to ask you something about magic. Can I bind an agreement magically? Say, a diplomatic contract?”

“Of course. I studied that when I first moved here. Gaius grew suspicious of a contract from the west actually, he suspected that Uther was going to sign it and break it in a few years. That was indeed the plan, if broken there would have been terrible consequences. So I had to rewrite the contract by hand, it took about five hours.”

“Couldn’t you just magic the ink?”

Merlin nodded, “But you never know who’s watching.” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the room cooled a little.

Arthur paused and stood. “Merlin, come with me to the King’s Chamber.”

A few minutes of silence later and they were allowed to see Uther, well Arthur went inside as Merlin was restrained by guards.

“Father, my manservant has been making inappropriate moves towards me today…”

Uther’s laugh drowned out Arthur’s voice causing him to stop speaking and look disgruntled. “Has Merlin grown an enormous amount of muscle in the past few days?”

Arthur shook his head and Uther continued, “Is this the same Merlin who has spent a suspiciously large amount of time in your quarters over the past few years?”

Arthur’s mouth gaped open a little but before a protest surfaced Uther had continued speaking. “Is this the same Merlin who reassured me that he would make sure you didn’t have a bastard child and said he could attend to you… I was a young man once too Arthur, don’t think you can pull the wool over my eyes, I know my own son and if I know Pendragon blood I know the vitality you possess. So what is this really about?”

Arthur looked down to the ground, “I cannot say.”

“Very well, send Merlin in on your way out I wish to talk to him.”

When Merlin entered the room he bowed lightly. “Merlin, I am concerned with Arthur… He seems to be distracted recently. Did anything strange happen on your hunting expedition with him?”

“No… He’s been acting strange for a few weeks. At first I thought it was some kind of sorcery, he’s been unusually distant with me.” Merlin bit his lip.

Uther nodded, “And me. I want you to get the bottom of this Merlin. I do not like the way Arthur is acting. I don’t like it one bit.”

~

Merlin laughed all the way back to the chambers. Arthur looked grumpy, when they re-entered the room they found themselves back in the position they were little under an hour ago.

“Merlin, did you tell my father we were… lying together?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up and he shook his head abruptly.

“Then why did he say that you reassured him I wouldn’t have a bastard child and that you would attend to me, and then proceeded to tell me about how it’s obvious we’re… *hem*” Arthur blushed bright red. 

“Having sex? I’d assumed you told him that? He brought it up with me one time, about how attending a prince’s needs was a great honour and asked me to reassure him that I wouldn’t allow you to conceive a child before a marriage.”

“Well, that explains the favour you hold in court. Consorts are always treated well… Just another lie I guess.” Arthur removed his tunic. “Can you fetch me a fresh tunic, it is too warm in this castle.”

“Very well.” Merlin walked to the wardrobe and threw Arthur a tunic and walked back to the bed to finish the task he’d left unfinished before the trip to the King. “Arthur… until you’d told me your plan to suggest to the King I was forcing myself upon you, I’d always assumed you’d done it to explain why you didn’t have relations with women.”

“I have been engaged to women?”

“Arthur, why haven’t you been bedding women?”

Arthur turned a dark red… “I… It doesn’t matter.”

“You can trust me.”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin again, “I can’t trust you though. You were the one person in the whole world who I thought liked spending time with me, and I knew you don’t have to… As Gaius’ assistant you would have had a salary, so I assumed that maybe you wanted to spend time with this bloody arrogant, obnoxious prat. I assumed that there was some reason why, but I’d always been too afraid of what would happen if I tried anything... So I didn’t do anything because if I tried something and you turned me down the delusion would be over, this idea that Merlin was actually interested in the real me.

“So, one day… I find out that there’s this monster attacking these minor villages about a day’s ride from here. The monster shouldn’t be that dangerous so I convince my father that I can take the trip just me and my manservant. As it was a monster I could get away with the trip taking a few more days than necessary so it was perfect. I can take my manservant to this monster, spend time together like we used to and of course it’s there that I discover that this Merlin isn’t actually spending time with me because he wants to. The magic hurts, this secret… But that isn’t what hurts most. It’s the fact that Merlin is only there because it’s his destiny, he says so himself. He couldn’t choose not to be there. The man you thought you loved and the man you thought loved you back is… a fraud.”

Merlin walked towards Arthur quickly. "You're a fool" Arthur closed his eyes. "Yet you wince as though I will hurt you." Merlin watched Arthur's Adam's apple bob in his throat. "If destiny had been unkind to me I would have let you die." Then Merlin kissed the prince, and felt the prince kiss him back. 

Arthur opened his eyes after the kiss and stared at Merlin just for a moment.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, "I've removed the spell, go and tell your father of my crimes."

"Now why would I do that?" Arthur smiled a little, "We can't have the public knowing that a sorcerer has gone unnoticed within Camelot for so long."

Merlin frowned a little... "Are you --?"

"I think it's in our subjects' interests to keep this between you and me." Arthur smiled a little as he pushed his lips against Merlin's.

Arthur pulled away for a moment and looked up and down at Merlin, "What was it you were saying about living to serve me?"

Merlin's eyebrow quirked up a little, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. He didn't want Arthur bringing that up any time soon.


End file.
